


Winner's Circle

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [51]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed likes to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner's Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a round of Alphabet Drabbles at my LJ, where I was given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet.

* * *

  
_wrestle_  
-verb

1\. To contend, with an opponent, by grappling and attempting to throw, immobilize or otherwise defeat him, depending on the specific rules of the contest  


* * *

Ed knows how to fight. He learned how to deal with the invasion of his personal space at a young age, how to react, how to defend himself. It’s ingrained into him under the tutelage of Izumi Curtis, set into instinct sparring with Alphonse, and refined after years and years of travelling and challenging authority and pissing people off. Ed doesn’t even consciously think about it anymore, except the occasional bitterness as Alphonse still wins their slightly less frequent but still equally intense sparring matches.

It’s such a part of his identity it doesn’t strike him as something to examine until the first time Winry crawls into his lap, wraps her arms around his neck, and winds up immediately on her back as Ed effortlessly flips them and tilts his head to kiss her.

He stops at the slightly confused look on her face. Winry runs her fingers through his bangs. “You didn’t even think twice about that, did you?”

“Huh?” Ed has no idea what she’s talking about. Because in all honestly, he thinks about kissing her all the time; not just once or twice, but a good portion of his day, all devoted to wondering when he can sneak a kiss from her.

Winry’s eyes are glittering. “Never mind Ed,” she murmurs against his lips right as she kisses him softly

She lets him get away with it exactly one time.

The next time he tries, she wraps her legs around his waist, presses his shoulders into the bed, and bites his neck hard enough to leave a mark. “My turn.”

What follows goes against every single one of Ed’s instincts as a fighter, but somehow, he doesn’t mind losing to Winry.


End file.
